GHostbuster Endgame
by TTrunks
Summary: The final story of the ghostbusters, a relatively happy ending as opposed to the way to many sad ones.Possibly a one shot, possibly more, depends on the feed back I get.


Hey all, this is TTrunks, here's my newest story/one shot, I'm planning on doing another one shot, and then a Buffy Ghostbusters cross over. So R&R and tell me what you think.

Peter swore as he dove to the right, his grey jump suit tearing slightly from his spectral adversary. Lifting his proton wand, he gritted his teeth, and thumbed the trust activation switch. As the yellow with random splatters of purple and blue stream shot from the end, he couldn't' resist taunting his adversary, "How do you like that knightey?"

Peter walked forward, looking back at the others, Egon and Ray has dived behind cover trying to avoid getting hit by the large green ghost's ectoplasm mace.

Peter took a minute to study the large specter, it's body was that of a green knight covered in ectoplasm armor, it had no legs, just floating their a "Tail" of sorts, in its hand was a huge mace a green chain connected to a handle, he'd found out it could extend far past the foot it seemed to be.

Peter's arms shook from the packs shaking, as he nodded to Ray and Egon, both firing their own energy streams, Winston slid his trap out, the sound of the metal grating on the floor a noise he had ounce detested he now didn't even notice.

He suddenly felt the pack shakeing hard, as he looked at it he realized it was losing power, the stream "loosening" and getting smaller and smaller. How, he hadn't forgotten to charge it had he, there was no way, but as his stream continued losing energy he yelled, "GUYS, I'm empty." before stepping back.

Cutting his stream, he let his friends, his brothers in all but blood step forward to take his place. He mentally racked his brain, he was sure he'd plugged it into the charger. Shakeing his head, he realized he'd had to have forgotten, the other "busters" streams were still going strong. Winston had added his to holding the ghost, with a yell; Winston jammed his foot onto the stepping pad. The trap opened and the entire area was filled with a flash as the trap did its job, sucking the green knight in.

Smiling Ray walked forward kicking the trap, a test he always seemed to do he said, "Is THAT only a flesh wound?"

Egon looked at Ray in a way most would say was "Really, REALLY?" and Ray looked somewhat sheepish afterwards.

Peter stepped forward as he said, "Egon, when we get back to the firehouse, can you check my gear when we get back to the firehouse, it quit on me."

Egon nodded guessingly, Ray seemed to notice something important and Winston was silent but a neutral silence.

It would be twenty years before he'd dawn the gear, before any of them would. Unknown to the Ghostbusters, the "Green knight" bust would be their last major busting. Peter Venkman, sarcastic wise cracker that he was would become part time months later when Dana Barret Ne Venkman had him a beautiful daughter Crystal Venkman. Then as the baby and his then four year old son Oscar became more trying he'd quit showing up all together.

Raymond "Ray" Stance would get an amazing offer to move to Los Angeles California, and host a show on the paranormal. Their he'd meet Stephanie Richmond, who loved Ray for what was on the inside, something so few knew about, and they'd' get married. They would have a set of twins, months after getting engaged, and a hurried wedding. Ray and his wife, as well as his two daughters would be very happy with their lives.

Winston Zeddmore always the quiet but deep Ghostbuster found a good job soon afterward, it didn't' pay much but he loved it. He was working at a "troubled youth" center, when he met Charlene, after a few months of courting they both got drunk, and eventually ended up married with an amazing n9ine children.

Finally theirs Egon Spengler, Egon continued to study the ghosts and containment grid for around five years, before disappearing. Some say he figured out the ultimate answer, and found a way to travel back and forth between dimensions. Others say he and the ghostbusters long time receptionist Jenine Melnitz dated and got married, and moved to Idaho. Still others say he killed himself, so saddened by the loss of his friends, his brothers, he opened the containment unit, and entered it himself, allowing the ghosts inside to finish him off. But me, I believe he's out there somewhere, waiting, studying, and improving. After all, some people would say that the infamous "Gozer the Gozarian" thing was dumb luck, random chance, that there's no way in a million year it would ever happen again. But a scientist is good at taking two events, and making a chart from them, and maybe someday Doctor Spengler will return, and the Ghostbuster will suit back up, and save us all again.

Slimer circled the fire house slowly, his hand tightened around the refrigerator as he opened it, pulling out some food, he ate on it. One or the others always put food in it, when even he wasn't sure. Slimer wasn't sure what kept him here, whether it was a loyalty to his former "Masters" or, if it was some strange strand of humanity that kept him from behaving like so many of his damned brethren. He did what he could to keep everything working, sometimes he felt that it was just to keep him from losing the memories, the building had been raped over the years, Scalpers, modern day tomb robbers. He scared most off, but there was nothing of value down in the reception. Egon had locked away all the gear, including the containment unit, moved to a much smaller size through technological advancements up into his workshop. Living with the ghostbusters, "Slimer" had learned a lot about evens, and the gear. A few ghosts had tried to open the containment unit, but he'd stopped them, he was sure it was some kind of need that helped him do it.

Floating into the lab, the ghost's eyes widened almost comically long, if not for the fact of who was standing infront of him. Wearing a black ghostbusters jumpsuit, black knee and elbow pads, a lower back length blonde pony tail, somewhat of a goatee, on his back a lighter looking proton pack, stood Dr. Egon Spengler. Slimmer tried to hug his old friend, only to go right through him, causeing Slimmer's eyes to widen even wider, as he took in Egon's form, he noticeds it was covered in a darker shade fo slime, and that the man was intangible.

Egon smiled at Slimer, as the aged doctor spoke, "Keep them safe slimmer, keep it working, I know it's a tall order, but I know you can do it, they'll need it someday, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not this decade, but when it happens, they'll need the best gear they can get, and the best friend they can get, good bye until then my friend."

Egon's form slowly faded, as Slimer's sadness made itself known, tears running down his green slimey face, he held his hands out, an unneeded popping of his "knuckles", he got to work. He wasn't sure what Egon meant, but if Egon said someone would need it, he'd do his best to give it to them.

Hey, thus you have the first chapter, of what I'm pretty sure is gonna be a long fic. I was originally planning for this to be a one shot, but as I write it, it seemed to just be too awesome. Give me feedback, let me know what you think, if you like it, or dislike it, or if you think I should end it here, or add more. Until later, Peace, Ttrunks out!

Disclamer, TTrunsk doesn't own ghostbusters, if he did there wouldn't' be a curse on everything that made it come out way later than it's supposed to.


End file.
